


Can I Keep You?

by inkandwords



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, aokise - Freeform, atsu fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandwords/pseuds/inkandwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine gets some unexpected attention and it takes sleep-talking from Kise to get the point across.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Keep You?

**Author's Note:**

> Totally self indulgent fluff. Prompt from a Tumblr RP meme list.
> 
> -H

“You didn’t have to look at them that way!”

"Hah?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You know what I’m talking about, Aominecchi!" Kise’s features pinched into an expression so sour, Aomine could have sworn he’d eaten lemons for fun just to make that face.

"They asked me questions and I answered. I don’t get what’s got you so riled up. It’s not like you don’t have a harem of females going nuts over you everywhere we go." The exasperation in his voice was clear. Try as he might to convince Kise that nothing happened with the sudden appearance of Aomine’s own horde of fangirls who recognized the ace from a recent basketball game, the blond seemed to have other things in mind. 

"That’s different!"

"How’s it different?"

"Because you’re m— that’s part of my job and you were looking at them the same way you look at me when—"

"You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me. I don’t look at anyone else the way I look at you. C’mon, Ryouta…" Aomine reached for him, fingers brushing against the sleeve of Kise’s designer shirt before the copycat shied away, the same sour expression remaining as he huffed in resigned mutiny.

"Don’t touch me."

Aomine blinked. “You serious?”

Kise shot a dagger-filled glare in his direction and Aomine swore that if looks could kill, the blond would have mastered the art. Just then, a bag full of newly bought clothes sailed through the air, hitting Aomine square in the face, followed by an exasperated noise that sounded more like a cross between a screeched huff and a high pitched growl as Kise stomped off toward his room. 

Clearly, Kise wasn’t letting up. Backed into a corner and at a loss for what to do, Aomine scanned the room, gaze falling on the shelves lining the wall, filled top to bottom with the blond’s massive movie collection. Thumbing through the titles, he flinched every so often each time something banged loudly down the hall. 

With the amount of attention Kise received when they were out anywhere, Aomine couldn’t understand why it was such a big deal if he were recognized in the rare instances fans would come out of the woodwork to fawn over him instead. After all, didn’t he have to put up with it when it was Kise’s turn in the spotlight?

Sighing, he spotted a movie wedged between some old martial arts film and a sappy romantic comedy he vaguely remembered watching with Kise not too long ago. 

_Perfect. No way he can stay pissed after this._

There was still a great deal of banging and the occasional rustle of bags behind Kise’s closed door. Aomine snorted before taking a deep breath and knocking loud enough to be heard over the theatrical commotion.

"Go away, Aominecchi!"

"Oi, Ryouta. Open up."

"I SAID GO AWAY! BAKA AOMINECCHI!"

Aomine recoiled as a thud sounded on the other side of the door. Gripping the handle, he slowly turned it and eased the door open, sticking the movie through the crack like a white flag.

"Les Mis?" There was a noticeable change in Kise’s tone and Aomine sighed in relief as he pushed the door open all the way, chuckling at the way Kise’s eyes brightened when he waved the movie in the air.

"Peace offering. How ‘bout it?"

Kise eyed him warily. His nose scrunched, lips pursed just so, a look Aomine knew well to mean that he’d won and the blond was only making a show of considering the idea. 

"Don’t think this means you’re off the hook."

"Wouldn’t dream of it," Aomine said, draping an arm over Kise’s shoulder as he steered him back out into the living room.

Once the movie was in place and they were both lazily sprawled out on the overstuffed couch, it wasn’t long before Kise relaxed against him. The blond shifted, cheek pressed against Aomine’s chest and soon, the copycat was humming along to the movie’s rendition of ‘I Dreamed a Dream’, complete with sniffles and shuddering breaths in true Kise Ryouta fashion.

After a short while, Aomine’s head began to drop, his eyes heavy and struggling to stay open. He was supposed to be enacting a peace offering after all and he didn’t want to think about what Kise would say if he found out the ace had fallen asleep smack dab in the middle of what was supposed to be a romantic gesture. He wasn’t sure how much time had lapsed, but he woke up to the buzz of the television, the screen blank and movie long finished. Kise’s even breathing told him that the blond had fallen asleep as well and he was just about to doze off again when he heard the soft mumble.

"Can I keep you?"

A lone brow shot up. “Hah?”

Silence.

"Oi, Ryouta," he said, dipping his head to the side to check if Kise was awake. The even rise and fall of the other’s chest told him otherwise and Aomine’s brows quirked in confusion. 

_He must be talking in his sleep._

"No… girls… want to keep Aominecchi… mine…"

The ace chuckled quietly, figuring it wouldn’t hurt to answer since he was pretty sure Kise wouldn’t remember it when he woke up anyway. Inclining his head forward, he planted a kiss on top of the blond’s head, eyes half-lidded and nose buried in Kise’s hair as he took in his scent; clean, flowery, and made up of everything that reminded him of home.

"Just yours. Always yours."

And as Aomine reclined back on the couch, eyes closing as he began to drift off again, he could have sworn he saw the corners of Kise’s lips twitch upward in that familiar telltale smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ [limitlessmonster](http://limitlessmonster.tumblr.com). :D


End file.
